broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Riko
Riko is a unicorn pony who appears in 2 parts of the fanfiction story by Nukarulesthehouse1 on DeviantArt, Discord's Life. He was the main villain of those two parts. Description Riko was a bully to Discord, when he was young because of his species. He hated the draconequus's, a creature whom are now almost extinct because of the great war between draconequus's and ponies. Draconequus's are mortal enemies to Ponies and they are always a brutal, mean, and mischievous creatures. Role Riko, along with his brother and his friends, are first introduced to the story when Discord, as a younger draconequus, was living alone in the Everfree Forest after his parents died in a great war. Since he wanted a friend to keep him company and not alone, he saw the older filly Riko with his friends at the forest walking. Discord flew to them and he asked if he wanted to play with them. The ponies look at him and they become shocked to see a draconequus. Riko yelled at Discord to get out and said he will never play with an evil and vile creature. Discord tries to talk, but his friends chase him off with sticks and they beat him up with it and they begin to laugh at him. Discord begins to run away from them and escaped them. Later on in the story, Riko and his friends continue to bully and hurt Discord, and this time they beat him up with there own hooves. Discord's only friend, Luna, comfort him, but Riko and his friends are still there snickering at Luna for caring for a draconequus. Discord leaves and Luna growled at the ponies, she galloped at them and shoved herself into Riko, and knocked him over, telling him to leave Discord alone. Riko who was knocked down just make faces and he laughed, telling her that his kind shall not be trusted and kicked Luna off of him and they soon ran away, as Riko says that Celestia will deal with her. However Luna still cares about Discord, because she thinks they were wrong, which she was right until Celestia, whom she too has hated the draconequus's kept Luna away from Discord, and told her to never play with his kind again. When Discord was a young teenager after he hasn't seen Luna for years, Riko and his friends, now also teenagers, saw Discord again and they teased him about that no pony has cared for him and he should of never been born. Discord can not take this abuse anymore and he soon stands up and made his hands glow, he is now more powerful with magic. Riko at first glared at him, telling him to make a move and all the ponies tackled him to the ground and they beat him up again. Discord finally managed to fight them back and with his magic, he kicks them off of him and all the ponies backed away in fear. Finally after they ran off, Discord suddenly became regretful for what he just did, because he has said he never wanted to become evil in the first place, and that he has just lost his temper on ponies. Riko ran off to tell Celestia of Discord scaring him and his friends off and Celestia believes him and tells Riko to stay with Luna, while she forched Discord to leave Equestria and never return, not letting any of his kind ever again. Discord tries to explain that he doesn't mean to scare them off and trying to tell his true feelings for Luna, but Celestia cuts him off and soon Discord angerly agrees to leave and his life was now ruined. He thought Luna never loved him anymore and that no pony has ever loved him because of his species. Its also how Discord became evil in the first place, and he promised he will return to take revenge on Celestia and the ponies, will he said he will make them fell the same terrible feelings like he has. Back at Canterlot, Riko comforts Luna and tells her that he has been lying all this time. Luna became sad about this and feels like she can never trust Discord in the first place. An eon past and Luna was now a teenager and her sister was a young adult now. Soon the young adult Discord returns to Equestria for revenge starting with Canterlot. He first confronts Riko, who is now an stallion older unicorn pony, and Riko still believes Discord to be weak and helpless and he tells him about the Elements of Harmony which Celestia and Luna will use for dire emergency and tells him that Luna never loves Discord. Discord at first does not believe it and he soon became in a rage when Riko mentioned about Luna and soon all of Equestria was now in a dark storm as the huge cotton candy cloud fills the sky. Riko glared at him and is about to charge at him, but Discord soon shoots lighting at Riko and he becomes electrified. When he did that, all the other ponies all run away in fear. Severely injured he looked up and glared at Discord, saying that he was still a wimp, but Discord gave him one last smirk, and told him goodbye in a deep evil voice and he snap his fingers and Riko soon disappear from existence. After that, Discord puts Equestria into total chaos, until Celestia and Luna confronts him. As they used there Elements on him, Discord was now turn into stone and Equestria was restored back to normal, and all the ponies turn back into their normal personalities. Special Talents Riko has a weight lifter as a cutie mark, so his special talent is weight lifting, to keep him strong. He was also good at pony sports too. Trivia *Riko is mostly inspired by the OC character, Riku from Savu0211's The Lion King comics. Category:Brony Category:Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Male Category:Colt Category:Villain